Not so Victuurious
by Mochizombie
Summary: A very dark side of things, how they happen in my sick twisted head after Viktor decides to compete again assuming Yuri ends up beating him. This is after everything in season one. Very dark themes such as mind breaking, rape, abuse both verbal and physical, etc.


Excited fans surrounded the large domed building, shouting and cheering for their favorite competitors, hoping to catch a mere glimpse of them as they make their way inside. Each time a new skater would exit their car there came a wave of loud screaming followed by the sound of never ending clapping only to be followed by more cheering. And each and every skater made sure to give the fans what they wanted, winking, blowing kisses, even just smiling charmingly as they wave to their devoted fans. However, two competitors were especially good at playing it up and pleasing their fans as they stood in the lime light.

Viktor looked to Yuri as they sat in the back of their limo, deciding to enter together, knowing that's what everyone wants to see. He gave a soft smile to Yuri and gently brushed the back of one of his hands against Yuri's delicate pale cheek, causing the younger of the two to flinch instinctively. The other noticed him flinched and chuckled softly, gently brushing his thumb over Yuri's bottom lip, "And that, my love, is your eros." He spoke sincere but there was sarcasm and a twinge of torment in his words, and Yuri could sense it. Yuri's cheeks burned a light shade of red as he looked down, disturbed but also completely in love.

There was a small clicking sound that came from Viktor's mouth as he lightly tapped the bottom of Yuri's chin, "Come now, don't show them such a sad face, your fans will be so upset." As if his words were some form of magic spell, Yuri had fortified himself and took a deep breath, his eyes shutting softly as he felt the air fill his lungs through his nose just to exit from the tiny opening he made between his lips. Once his eyes were open once again he nodded once and smiled softly to Viktor, pushing his forehead up against his, "Let's go." He told him. Viktor simply smirked before putting on a "genuine" and charming smile in time for the chauffeur to open the limo door, allowing others to watch as Viktor made his way out of the car only to turn and help his beloved, taking his hand as a prince would a princess as the other used him to pull himself up. The raven haired boy smiled happily up to Viktor as he took his hand and made his way inside with him, waving and smiling to their fans, never once letting go of one another's hands, their fingers intertwined perfectly. This was their eros.

After the competition was had and won, the boys made their way to their hotel room, still happily holding one another's hand and smiling lovingly to one another. Until they reached the hotel room. Once safely inside Viktor tightened his grip on Yuri's hand, causing him to inhale sharply, though his reaction purely remaining as such. He was used to this after all, and in all honesty he was expecting it. Viktor knew it too and it ticked him off even further, provoking him into taking the other's hand and slamming it against the door, above Yuri's head. Trapped and in pain Yuri still managed to keep a straight face, looking up to Viktor expectantly, knowing one of two things could happen. Either Viktor could and would take him now, willing or not or... "Get cleaned up, you smell repulsive." The words exited Viktor's lips in a calm, smooth voice but his eyes had a different tone altogether, almost indifferent.

With Viktor's hand releasing his own he brought his arm into his chest, rubbing it gently with his free hand. He nodded slightly and turned to go to the bathroom to shower, making sure to leave the bathroom door open, since Viktor liked to watch him act like a vulnerable little bitch. Yuri knew to undress slowly, letting Viktor take it in until he was fully naked, at which point he was to teasingly bend over and turn the water on for the shower. He wished he could turn the water on first, the wait for it to heat up was very chilly. Once the water finally heated up, which felt like it took ages, Yuri slowly stepped under the water, his hands coming up to run along his hair, slicking it back with the help of the water. Yuri was very thankful that Viktor didn't like him looking at him as he showered because he could take the verbal and physical abuse but he couldn't take the look Viktor gave him, like he was simply a piece of meat. It killed Yuri to see such a look from someone he has idolized and loved since before he could even comprehend what love was.

Yuri could feel the other's eyes burning into his naked body, unfortunately causing him to react, just as Viktor wanted. He always made sure to take his time and make himself extra clean, but in truth it just prolonged the inevitable, even if for only a minute more. Once Yuri began to step out of the shower he went to grab a towel but saw they were all gone. Shivering and miserable, Yuri stepped out of the bathroom, seeing Viktor sitting on the couch with the towels stacked on the table. The Russian had a proud smirk on his face as he watched the other try and rub his own arms to warm himself, "You get cold so easily." He told him, feigning concern for the other's health. As always Yuri knew what Viktor wanted, moving up to him slowly and kneeling before him, looking up at him, "May I please earn a towel?" He asked, much to Viktor's enjoyment.

"Proceed." Viktor told him, leaning back slightly as Yuri began making quick work of undoing Viktor's pants, releasing his semi-hard dick from its cloth confines. Yuri tried to make quick work, using every trick he could to make Viktor finish, still shaking from the cold, though his body was dryer now at least. When Viktor was nearly there he tangled his hand in Yuri's hair, causing him to inhale sharply as he forced his own dick further into Yuri's mouth, releasing his warmth down his throat. The younger man swallowed obediently, knowing it was better for his own good if he did. After his release, Viktor relaxed against the back of the couch, pointing softly to the towels, a sign that Yuri did as he was asked and did it properly. A strange feeling of victory and excitement washed over Yuri that he was very uncomfortable with. It shouldn't be considered a victory with what he just had to do to get a towel, but perhaps to endure this one needed to think more positively than realistically.

Having waited long enough, Yuri quickly grabbed a towel and bundled up in it the best he could, curling in a ball on the floor as the towel slowly warmed him. Thankfully this hotel's towels were very large and could easily wrap around him, they had been to others that had towels only half the size, causing for a very unpleasant experience all around. But these were nice. He closed his eyes as he let the warmth be the only thing he felt, pretending he was in his room five years ago and not in his current room with his current predicament.

Yuri didn't get to relax long, however, his moment interrupted when Viktor sat back up, his dick still hanging out of his pants before he tucked it back in for the moment, crouching down and grabbing Yuri's face aggressively by his cheeks. He made him look up at him, relishing the broken look in Yuri's eyes for a short time before he began to speak, his voice teasingly soft and kind as he spoke, "Yuri.. my love." He started, a hint of sarcasm in those last two words. "I should never have created you, because now I'll forever have to break you." He told him, pushing his face away as he released it and standing. Yuri looked up at him, used to this sort of behavior. Now that Viktor was back in the competitor's circuit he was in it to win, but unfortunately enough for him, he trained Yuri too well. He'd figured he'd found a way to at least release that pent up anger and hatred he had. If he was honest he'd admit he was jealous too but he wouldn't because why would he be jealous of his own little pupil, his lover, his fiance. He couldn't be of course, so he had to find ulterior reasoning behind his actions to justify them for himself, which he was very good at doing.

"Get on the bed and prepare yourself for me, I'm going to shower." He told him, making Yuri thankful that Viktor was at the very least showering, this way he didn't have to smell like sweat from the start. Viktor grabbed a towel before he made his way into the bathroom and shut the door to shower. As soon as Viktor was out of sight, Yuri made his way up onto the bed, making sure he was dry before laying on the sheets. He leaned over the side of the bed to get into a bag that carried hygiene products inside, as well as a few other things. Two of those other things for example were lube and a butt plug, since it was cone shaped he could use it to prepare himself quickly, rather than his fingers. Once he retrieved the items from the bag he laid back and poured a liberal amount of lube onto the butt plug, making sure to coat it before he took some lube in his hand and lathered his entrance with it as well, lightly rubbing the tight ring of muscle with his fingers, hoping to help relax himself. After a moment of getting himself a little bit in the mood he moved his finger and replaced it with the butt plug, making slow motions as he carefully pushed at his own entrance, wincing or flinching slightly when he tried to speed it up only to hurt himself a bit. He wanted to be careful but he had to be fast, otherwise Viktor would enter him as is since it didn't affect him any like it did Yuri.

After ten minutes of preparation Yuri was ready and just in time since Viktor had just left the bathroom, the towel around his waist and his body mostly dry. Yuri had left the butt plug in to prove to Viktor he was ready and much to Viktor's liking. The sight of the other sprawled out on the bed, ass full and dick hard made him ready for more. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran a finger softly up the upper side of Yuri's dick, pushing down slightly at the head to cause it to bounce a tiny bit, "My, this hard just from ass play, and I was beginning to think you didn't like being treated like the little bitch you are." He smirked and removed his towel, positioning himself so that he was kneeled before Yuri, moving his legs up onto his shoulders as he stroked himself, biting his own lower lip softly as he took his free hand and pulled at Yuri's butt plug. "It's not wanting to come out, such a greedy asshole, but maybe my dick would fit in right beside it, should we try?" That question struck Yuri unexpectedly and he finally reacted, his eyes going wide, "N-No, Viktor, I'll tear!" He exclaimed fearfully, his fear causing Viktor to laugh, "Don't worry my pet, I don't plan on breaking you that much just yet." He told him as he yanked lightly at the butt plug, forcing it out. The sudden rush of pain from such a quick movement caused Yuri to gasp out loud, tilting his head back as the small of his back arched inwards. Without time to adjust, Yuri felt something else enter him suddenly, causing him to moan finally as the familiar length filled him. Viktor moaned victoriously at the glorious feeling the other's insides brought him, taking no time to begin thrusting whole heartedly into Yuri who was moaning deliciously below him.

Viktor decided to reward Yuri for such good behavior this evening by angling his thrusts to hit the spot within him that would make him see stars. He brutally attacked Yuri's prostate, causing him to come almost immediately. Viktor saw him come and leaned over him, folding him in half with his legs still up on his shoulders as he kissed him aggressively. His tongue forcibly invaded Yuri's mouth, twisting with his own as their kiss grew more heated. Yuri continued to moan wildly into the kiss, too tired to continue but knowing he had to keep going. He tried to remain enthusiastic as he wrapped his arms around Viktor's shoulders, holding him close and moving slightly so Viktor could penetrate him even further, still making him see stars. It was only after Yuri came a second time that Viktor finally came deep inside of him, moaning out and panting as he stayed there a minute, letting himself enjoy the moment and come down from that glorious post climactic high. When he was ready he pulled out of Yuri, biting Yuri's lower lip before sitting up on his knees, still trying to control his breathing.

Now able to catch his breath Viktor got up and went to shower once again, seeing as he was all sweaty, leaving Yuri a panting, sweaty, defiled mess on the bed, his legs hurting from all the skating on top of being folded back to where his knees met his ears for so long. He moaned softly in pain as it began to creep over him, tears silently running down his cheeks and onto the bedding below him. He couldn't stay like this for long however, he had to get up and shower once Viktor was done again, since Viktor wouldn't sleep next to someone so filthy. Even though Yuri wanted to take his time in the shower he knew he couldn't, making quick work of cleaning himself once again before joining an already asleep Viktor in bed, carefully and quietly climbing in next to him before going to sleep. Another average day for the small katsudon, thankfully another day passed. Now he could sleep and dream that one day Viktor can love him again.


End file.
